Studies on the properties of isocitrate dehydrogenases from animal tissues will be continued. Various catalytic parameters of the DPN-linked enzyme will be studied and their relationship to protein structure and binding of substrates, activators (regulators) and inhibitors of the enzyme will be investigated. The effect of certain inhibitors of Beta-hydroxybutyrate dehydrogenase on ketone body formation will be measured.